


[立克]我們這一家(5)

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克]我們這一家(5)

今天的Jack身穿著剪裁得體的西裝，恰到好處地展現出長身的比例，還戴上了平光眼鏡，就是個斯文敗壞的富二代帥哥。  
趙立安都看呆了眼，想著想著就笑出了聲，他果然是全世界最幸福的omega，老公出得聽堂，上得了床。  
「寶寶 別發呆了 我要出門了 你記得早上起來要沖好牛奶喂三寶 然後...」  
「然後呢 要提前給大寶二寶準備好早餐 放好衣服在她們床頭 在市場收市前買好菜 對吧 我都記得了 你好囉唆哦」  
「記得就好 我真的要走了 你沒有什麼要對我說嗎」  
「沒有」  
Jack的眼中閃過一絲失望想打開玄關門，不料卻被後面的小個子緊緊抱住，臉就靠在他背後蹭來蹭去地撒嬌。  
「別轉過來 我怕你一轉過來 我就不讓你走了」  
「小個子 我後天就回來了」  
趙立安踮起腳尖在Jack的耳垂輕咬一口，留下了泛紅的痕跡。  
「你別到處跟人家說話 你是有家室的alpha 知道嗎？」趙立安故意摟得更緊，嘗試將自己的牛奶信息素深深植入對方體內，讓外面都知道他有個可愛的老婆。  
Jack還是不顧趙立安的阻止，轉過頭捧起他的落下一個悠長的吻，從額頭到嘴巴都無一遺漏。  
「就這麼擔心我不要你嗎」  
「你再說一遍」趙立安氣噗噗地踩了Jack一腳，「好了 是我比較擔心 寶貝 反正我還沒到時間不如...」Jack將手伸進趙立安寬鬆的睡褲內，未抬頭的性器被一把抓住，帶繭的手掌句圍著莖身開始擼動著，享受著趙立安在自己手裡逐漸變硬，小臉也變得潮紅地開始喃喃自語：「不要了...你快出門了...」  
「寶貝 你確定不要嗎 後面都應該濕了吧」空氣中開始漫延著甜甜的牛奶香，樓上的三個小孩反而睡得更安穩。  
趙立安瞪了一眼Jack，「還有不到半個小個時 你也有這麼快嗎」  
Jack表情一臉無害，卻加快了手上的動作，趙立安被服務得輕吟出聲，他死命掩著嘴巴怕吵醒孩子們。  
「寶寶 半個小時是不行了 畢竟我想在你裡面三天三夜不出來」  
「你又再亂說什麼」  
「小個子 你餓了吧 哥哥幫你」  
趙立安想開口駁斥，沒料到一開口就是絲絲甜膩的呻吟聲，Jack理解趙立安的每一個敏感點，包括是分身上的哪一塊皺褶會讓高潮來得更快，哪一邊的小球更加敏感，兩顆小精囊也因為長時間沒有洩慾而漲漲的，像本人一樣可愛，Jack惡意地掐了掐，趙立安就按捺不住地驚叫出聲。  
看著寶貝奶兇的模樣，Jack吻上了粉紅色的小嘴，把甜甜的呻叫聲通通堵住。  
「寶寶 我也餓了怎麼辦」  
在到達臨界點時Jack惡意地把鈴口堵住，「放手了...」  
「不放 求我呀」  
「哥哥....讓我射...」  
「太膚衍了」  
趙立安漲紅了臉，手向著Jack的胸口揮著兔兔拳，有些難以啟齒。  
「哥哥...我餓了...要吃你的...東西」  
這個小壞蛋不知道什麼時候學會這套，手指伸進後穴帶出分泌的淫液放在嘴裡舔，還故意舔出淫靡的水聲。  
在這幅活春宮還能忍就真不是男人！  
Jack放開了對趙立安的禁錮，濁液就沾滿了他的西裝外套，他想要脫掉卻被趙立安阻止，「不要 我要你穿西裝幹...我...」  
Jack停止了動作，再俯身吻上了這隻飢渴的發情小兔，隨便套弄了幾下自己的分身，就把白皙的雙腿架在自己的肩膀上，手指伸進那濕答答的後穴，把流出的淫液塗抹在自己勃起的陽物上，再一個挺身進入到趙立安的體內，omga總是輕易被alpha引起性慾，經過自體潤滑的後穴更容易接受對方的碩大，軟肉給吸盤牢牢抓著柱身。  
Jack還在他體內不斷變大，龜頭秒秒頂在穴心的深處，每一次進出都帶著少許內裡的粉嫩媚肉，不斷分泌的淫液從後穴流出，隨著大腿內側直流到沙發。  
趙立被頂得意識不清，「沙發髒了...孩子們會知道的...」  
「寶貝 我們的孩子還小 不懂的」  
說著再猛然頂弄了一下那敏感的軟肉，小軟肉藏在甬道的深處，Jack的粗長總是輕易就讓趙立安欲仙欲死。  
「老公...慢點...慢點...」  
再聽到寶貝軟軟的叫老公，性器又硬了幾分，狠狠地進出著誘人的後穴，兩人的交合處一片泥濘，淫液也不斷地帶出更多。  
敏感點被猛烈地撞擊著，分分鐘就要撞開緊閉的生殖腔。趙立安爽得驚叫連連，手指抓緊了Jack的肩膀，似乎隔著西裝外套也抓出一道道血痕。  
趙立安的性器也在對方不斷抽插下再次抬頭，但有一部分原因是他男人穿西裝，滿額大汗瘋狂抽插著他的樣子實在太帥了，分身就不自覺地吐出少量稀薄的精水，後穴也不禁分泌出更多潤滑的蜜液。  
「寶寶 想什麼呢 水愈來愈多」  
「啊啊....想你...」  
「我都在操你呢 還在想我嗎」  
「不行嗎...」自從趙立安懷孕生子就得更有味道了，怎麼說呢，更色情了。  
下身的動作愈來愈快，趙立安的乳頭不停分泌著汁水，打濕了單薄的衣衫，透出一朵小花般的水漬。  
「平時三寶吸小力點也吸不出 現在操一操就有了」  
「啊啊...別亂說...哪有...」  
「沒有嗎」Jack撫下身將趙立安的衣服拉高，就往挺立的乳頭舔了舔，點點的奶汁如甘露般隨舌尖進入口腔。  
乳頭分泌出點點奶白色的液體，胸前漲奶的難受感讓趙立安扭動著身子，聲音額外性感地呢喃著。  
「老公...幫我...幫我...」  
「幫你做什麼呢 你不說出來 我很難幫你的 寶貝」  
「幫我吸...吸出...出來」  
趙立安捏起自己的乳頭，往Jack的嘴裡送，「快點...好難受...」  
Jack笑了笑，就俯到趙立安胸前用力吮吸著，清甜的乳汁被吸出來，趙立安忍不住叫得更大聲。  
「啊啊...快到了...再快點...」  
Jack嘴巴用力，下身也更用力地抽插著，生殖腔也被如願以償地頂開了，溫暖的觸感包圍著Jack的粗大，再往裡面的穴心撞了撞，趙立安仰起頸項，爽得腳趾瘋狂綣縮著。  
小穴不由自主地緊縮了，Jack也不想再折磨他，只是再往敏感點狠狠撞了幾下，就在生殖腔裡釋放了，空氣中布滿牛奶與咖啡的混合信息素，像比例剛剛好的拿鐵。  
滾燙的精液溢滿了生殖腔，Jack拔出性器的那刻，還有小穴吃不下的白濁在往外流。  
「寶寶 吃飽了嗎」  
「你這個變態 不用出差了嗎」  
「不出了 老婆太誘人 我放心不下」  
趙立安的乳頭被吸腫了，漲大了幾倍，Jack再次以舌頭愛撫著，趙立安就會敏感得輕吟一聲，全身都粘粘的，不知道是精液，淫液還是乳汁。  
「別弄了」身體軟軟的靠在西裝完好的紅髮男人身上撒著嬌。  
「但是還有奶 不吸掉太浪費了」  
「不要了！」


End file.
